


Can I Teach You?

by estellagotpip



Category: Trinkets (TV), trinkets netflix
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff with a dash of angst, admission of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estellagotpip/pseuds/estellagotpip
Summary: Elodie was doubting herself after kissing Moe’s friend the night of Tabitha’s birthday. Moe doesn’t think she has much to worry about





	Can I Teach You?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt “Think you could do a Moe x Elodie fit where Moe teaches Elodie how to kiss after the party where Elodie thinks she's a bad kisser, but it also reveals a crush” just a short fic not proofread

“I think I’m a bad kisser” sighed Elodie. It was her first time kissing a girl and it was a royal fuck up. Something about it felt off. Maybe it was the fact that when their noses bumped Elodie didn’t feel a nose ring or when she tried to run her fingers through the other girls hair one side was shaved off and the other was a little too long. Either way she was not feeling it and felt she was partially to blame. Somebody else however, disagreed “Are you shitting me?” Moe asked sarcastically, “It was obviously her fault” “But-“ Moe cut her off “No buts, you are definitely not a bad kisser”.

Moe wasn’t speaking from experience here. She had never kissed Elodie despite how much she wanted to. She respected the girl’s space and decisions but was not going to stand for her talking bad about herself. “But that was my first time ever doing it and I have no clue what to do.” “Well then let me teach you” Moe replies huskily, clearly trying to flirt but Elodie was too oblivious and shocked to notice. “What do you know about kissing girls?” she asked, trying to change the topic before the picture of her and Moe kissing in her mind was too much to handle. 

“Can I show you?” asked Moe, always wanting to get explicit consent before doing anything with a partner, even going as far to ask an ex if she could kiss her cheek after a date. Elodie nodded, in shock and a little nervous for what was about to happen. Moe wrapped her arms around Elodie’s neck and leaned in. Both girls saw fireworks and Elodie swore her heart skipped like, six beats. Elodie went in to deepen the kiss as Moe was pulling away.

“Slow down there tiger” she joked, “see? You’re a natural. Fuck that other girl if she said anything less”. Elodie felt rejected from Moe stopping so she wasn’t listening, instead she was trying to figure out how to escape with the little dignity she had left. She felt stupid. Of course Moe didn’t like her! She was frantically looking anyway but Moe’s kind eyes, searching for something. 

“Hey” a soft voice said “What's the matter? Did you not want to kiss me?” Moe was starting to get upset that Elodie didn’t seem to enjoy the kiss as much as her but was determined to maintain her composure. “No! I just” she took a deep breath “I just really like you and I don’t think you feel the same and I’m freaking out here and I really liked the kiss but I don’t know if you did so I’m getting in my head and-“ She stopped talking. Because Moe’s hands were hovering over her face, not touching her but almost guiding her to look at her. “I like you too Albuquerque.” Moe smiled softly and continued, “And that kiss was definitely something else. Don’t doubt yourself El.” Elodie was over the moon. Moe- beautiful and genius and caring Moe- liked her. She was smiling so wide she could probably power half the city. And Moe loved every second of it. 

“So” Moe said. “So” Elodie replied. They giggled for just a second before stopping. Elodie had caught Moe’s eyes and was suddenly enamored by the little twinkle trapped in her orbs. Moe on the other hand, was too busy counting freckles to notice Elodie leaning in until her lips were ghosting hers. “Kiss me” Elodie whispered. “With pleasure” Moe replied right before connecting their lips.


End file.
